551:The Donna Adventures of High School Story(Book 2)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Bailey is finally attending high school for the first time. Now she much nail the role in the school play with help from The Celestian Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

Maui, Hawaii, May.

Bailey was coming home from her theater performance of, "West Side Story" where she played, "Anita". Her family was with her, "How they say in Puerto Rico," Rory said, "Magnifico Performance."

"Thank you my mua pōkiʻi" Bailey replied.

By the front of her house was a "For Sale" Sign with a "Sold" label underneath it.

Inside, she saw a familiar face inside the living room, "Grandpa!" shouted Bailey as she hugged him.

"We thought it would be fun if Grandpa Oggy came here as a surprise visit" Mr. Lahela explained, "Plus he has some surprising news for us, don't you."

"That's right" Oggy answered, "I'm transferring your father to the local coffee shop in Rosewood."

The Lahela's were shocked by this, "I'm Transfering to The Brew in Rosewood?" Mr. Lahela asked. "I've read that they serve the best muffins."

"Surprise" replied Oggy.

"Daddy," Mrs. Lahela said, "You shouldn't have."

"I know Rhonda," he said, "But I thought it would be a good way to please my grandkids"

"Where is Mom going to work?" Mr. Lahela asked.

"Well Tai Lo," Oggy answered, "There is a job opening at Rosewood Movie Theater as a concession stand person."

"Wow" Mrs. Lahela smiled, "You remember that my first job was a concession stand girl at a local theater."

"Rosewood isn't just any town." Bailey exclaimed, "It's the town of the one and only, "Donalie Solo"

"You've been studying up on Donna Solo since her debut on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick." Oggy said, "Her interviews, her Splashface, and Viewtube page and some newspaper articles about her CRAZY stunts"

"I know, Grandpa" Bailey smiled, "And I finally get to meet her IN PERSON!"

Barbara Ann came in jumping around her, "Looks like Barbara Ann is excited about moving too."

"Boring!" Rory shouted, "I can't believe I get to move to a small town with snow in the winter."

"Come on now Rory," Oggy said, "There will be a summer theater program there."

Rory looked up and said, "Count me in!"

2 weeks later, they packed up their things, headed off to the airport and took off, "Rosewood" Bailey said, "Here we come."

 **Note: Bailey and Rory's parents are named after, "Don Ho" the singer, and the titular character from the Beach Boys song, "Help Me, Rhonda"**


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey and Rory were both on their way to the school bus when "So what are you going to do this year" Bailey asked her older brother.

"Try to join one of the music clubs" Rory answered "I think they can use a ukulele player. There's also going to be an audition for The Enchanted Kingdom."

"Me too" Bailey replies, "I'm also up for cheerleading."

"Your still following Donna Solo" Rory asked.

"You know it." Bailey smiled, much to Rory's annoyance.

By the bus, Rory met up with his new friend Lorenzo, whom he met at a writing workshop at the library. Bailey looked around for somewhere to sit when she came across a goth girl with red hair. "May I sit here" asked Bailey.

"Whatever" the goth girl answered as Bailey sat down next to her

"I'm Bailey Lahela by the way" she greeted.

"Your the new girl from Hawaii" the goth girl recalled, "Skye"

"That's unusual name." Bailey replied, "I've seen red skies in cartoons."

"True" Skye replied, "Whenever something bad happens, the sky turns red."

Rory looked at his sister in a smile, knowing that she's already meeting new people.

At the school auditorium, she was in Mr. Olson Theatre Arts 1 class. He was partnering everyone up and making them prepare short shakespeare scenes for him to perform. Bailey got paired up with a black girl named, "Erin Ward" and recited a scene from Julius Caesar. "I understand Shakespeare more than anyone and I read it in English class last year." Erin explained, "So are you auditioning for The Enchanted Kingdom"

"I am" Bailey answered.

"So am I" Erin smiled, "I'm going to be either the king or the jester. A lot of the minor and background characters are dorks, the leads are usually popular."

"Really" Bailey asked in a surprise, "Rory was popular back in our school in Hawaii."

"He's probably going to be the knight" Erin suggested.

At lunch, Bailey was trying to f. Rory felt sorry for his little sister, so he decided to join her for lunch. "Hey Bails" shouted Rory, "Care to join me for a little chow?

"Anything for my big brother" replied Bailey

At their lunch table, they were talking about their day, "It's not like my old school in Hawaii." Bailey explained, "I remember it having a pet show and where Barbara Ann did her pet tricks.

"You usually hang out with the anime nerds, the cheerleaders, and the toon fanatics." Rory recalled.

"Anyway" said Bailey, "What did you do today?"

"While I was taking my summer writing classes" Rory answered, "I met a few teenagers there."

Then Rory saw two of them passing by. One was a red-haired boy while the other was a black-haired girl, "And there they are" Rory greeted as the two came to sit down,"Clint, Nat, this is my little sister Bailey"

"We saw you on the Beach Boys charity show and Burn the Floor" recalled Clint, "Nice job"

"You liked the hula skirt i had" commented Natalie.

"Had to stay true to your roots." Bailey replied.

"During the summer," Clint explained, "I got some sand dollars"

"No way" Rory smiled, "I love sand dollars

"Thank you Rory" Clint replied.

During the lunch period, Bailey got to know Clint and Natalie while Donna stared and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, auditions for The Enchanted Kingdom were going on. Many students were coming to audition, including Skye. Bailey was extremely surprised to see that she's here, "I'm just here to meet people and to avoid my family" Skye explained, "You can't imagine what their like"

"What are they like" Bailey asked, as everyone else looked in horror.

"Don't ask" Skye replied.

"Alright everyone," shouted an Indian boy with glasses came up, "My name is Ajay Bhandari, i'm the student director for this year's production of The Enchanted Kingdom. Mr. Olson is our faculty advisor and he's caught up in a staff meeting, so I will be covering for him.

"Try doing a production of Pleasantville!" shouted a brunette girl next to Simon.

"Save the heckles for later Danielle" Ajay groaned, "And to give you guys a warm up before you say your lines, I like to present cheerleader and Emoji choreographer, "Donalie Solo"."

"YAY DONNA!" Bailey shouted.

"Shut up Lahela" Danielle groaned, "Man she's annoying."

"Before we begin the warm up, we like to make an announcement," "There recently has been a medical emergency at the Rosewood Community Hospital, the proceeds from the show will be going to help a family pay for a large treatment. Behave maturely and this is for the good of our town."

"OKAY" shouted the auditioners.

Donna showed them the process of the warmup, based on the warm up Miss. Darbus did in the play adaptation of High School Musical.

Be the bear,

Be the ostrich

Be the monkey

Little did they know, is that The Robot Monkey, Animal and Rocket were all looking for some tiny aliens for snook out of the hospital. "I'm a monkey" Otto smiled as he started to act like one.

"MONKEY MONKEY" Animal shouted as he joined in.

"Take it easy, fellas" shouted Sparx.

"He said "Take it easy" you crootaken Mucus Ape." Rocket shouted as he shot towards them.

A spotlight fell down, as they were about to hit Ajay, Bailey pushed him out of the way. Donna looked up and saw Rocket with a laser. She waved her hand and telepathically said, "You will go home and clean the house."

And just like that, Rocket took off to do his chores. The robot Monkeys placed their thumbs up, knowing that she was teaching her raccoon caretaker a lesson.

Mr. Olson came in and was amazed that Bailey saved Ajay's life. To repay her for saving the director from a fallen spotlight, he made her the lead role. Everyone was excited about this, except for Danielle.


End file.
